


Trouble in Paradise

by whynot



Series: Mason and Mae [10]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: Mason's ex visits the Amphitheater, and Mae is not a fan.





	Trouble in Paradise

“I’m fine, Gage,” Mae insisted, walking through the Amphitheater’s gate.

“Yeah? ‘Cause most people who fall from that height are at least a little fucked up afterwards.”

“Most people don’t know how to do it the right way. And I didn’t fall, I just made a very quick decent to the ground.” She heard an unfamiliar giggle ring from the stage, and she jerked her head to see Mason standing with a tall and leggy blonde, her long hair gathered in a high ponytail and shaved on the sides. “Who’s that?”

“Uh,” Gage mumbled quietly, clearing his throat. “That’s Tess. If I’m not mistaken. She visits sometimes.”

“Uh-huh…” Mason did a double take at Mae before crooking his finger to gesture her over. “I’ll see you later, Gage.”

“Sure, boss.”

Mae strode towards her alpha and their guest to be met with crystal blue eyes and siren red lips, the contrast of both slapping her in the face. “Someone new, huh?”

“Hey there,” Tess grinned, offering her hand, which Mae took in hers. “The name’s Tess. Ex Pack member and the Alpha’s former girl.”

Mae’s eyebrows shot up. “A pleasure. I’m Mae. Overboss of Nuka World and Mason’s current girl.”

“Oh? Mason, you didn’t tell me you had a new girl. Well Mae, you have my sympathy. It’s not easy bein’ this guy’s woman.” She ran a hand up Mason's arm to playfully squeeze his bicep.

Mae hated her already. “No? I think it’s the greatest part of my life. Guess that’s why you’re an ex.”

Shorty appeared seemingly from nowhere, body practically thrumming with anxiety. “Let’s go somewhere, princess,” he suggested, hands curled in flexing fists.

“Princess,” Tess repeated. “Is that what everyone calls you besides ‘Overboss’?”

“Nope, just me,” Shorty said with a courteous smile. “Mae?”

She held Tess’s gaze for a moment. “… Yeah. All right.” She looked up at Mason and as usual he leaned down to give her a goodbye kiss.

But Mae caught his jaw before he did, swiping her thumb over his lip to see it come away smudged with red. “Y’know, call me crazy, but I don’t think this is face paint.”

“Oops,” Tess giggled. “Sorry. I gave him a kiss when I first got here. Guess my lipstick came off a bit.”

“Did you,” Mae smiled, not taking her eyes off of Mason. “Huh.”

“It was just a kiss, Mae,” Mason said in defense.

“Oh,” she giggled. “Just a kiss. Then you don’t need one from me. Hey Shorty?”

“Yeah, baby.”

“Just a kiss.” She gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down, and his hands shot palm-side up as if to say “I’m not touching her”. But he still kissed her back, swiping his tongue over her lips so she opened for him. Mae didn’t expect her stomach to flutter the way it did.

Even with his hands off of her Mason still yanked him back violently by his shirt, and in impulsive retaliation Mae kneed him in the ribs before taking Shorty’s hand and running off with a giggle.

 

“Hope you’re happy,” Shorty said as they stumbled through the gate. “You just got me on the boss’s ‘who to kill’ list.”

“I dunno. Gage is still breathing, so I think you’re good.”

He cocked a brow. “Come again?”

“I’ll tell you in a sec, but first, tell me why you just popped up out of the blue?”

“Because I could feel the hostility from a mile away, princess. Didn’t want a cat fight to break out.” He gestured for her to start walking, and they made their way towards the market.

“So do you know Tess?”

“Yeah, I joined up when she was still Mason’s girl.”

“Why’d they break up?”

“Boss man didn’t want an exclusive sex life. Pissed Tess off after too long, so she left. Still comes back from time to time. You ain’t gotta be jealous, baby. He didn’t love ‘er nearly as much as he loves you, and that’s if he ever did.”

That made her crack a smile. “If you say so… I’m sorry for springing that kiss on you.”

“Hey, I consider helpin’ you get your guy jealous as part of the job as your best friend.”

“Best friend, huh?”

“Well, aren’t I?”

Her smile grew. “Yeah, Shorty. You are.”

He draped an arm over her shoulders and placed a kiss against her temple.

 

* * *

 

Mason still liked Tess. She was easy on the eyes and good for a laugh, but whatever had been between them was long gone. So instead of reciprocating her flirts, he kept his mind on wondering where Mae had run off to with Shorty.

“Hey,” Tess said, turning his face towards her when he had started to tune her out. She was sitting on the arm of his throne, one leg crossed over the other and her arm resting across the back. She leaned in for another kiss, but he turned away.

She seemed genuinely confused. “What’s up? You’ve been acting weird the entire day.”

“I don’t do casual shit anymore, sweetheart.” Her old nickname still stuck.

She huffed out a laugh. “What d’you mean? You tellin’ me you’re a one woman man now? That’s bullshit. You’ve never been able to hold out. At the very least you have threesomes.”

“Yeah, but only when Mae wants it.”

“Jesus, honey, you must be bored out of your mind!”

“With her around? Never. And..." He shifted in his seat, wondering if he should say what he was thinking. "... I dunno. It ain't just about me when it comes to her."

Tess narrowed her eyes. “I feel like I should be offended.” She leaned closer. “What is it about her that’s so special, huh?”

Mae’s laugh floated over, melodic and relaxing as always, and they turned their heads to see her hanging off of Shorty. The hood of Mae's jacket was up, blanketing over her pinned up hair. 

She zeroed in on the two of them, eyes narrowing at their proximity to each other. Then she lifted her arm slowly, pointing two fingers towards Tess like the barrel of a pistol, closed an eye and then recoiled her hand, blowing out a puff of air to mimic the sound of a gun. Her lips cocked into a lopsided smile, and Shorty led her towards Backstage.

Mason had never seen a more adorable threat.

“Hmm,” Tess hummed. “I got a feeling she doesn’t like me.”

He stood up. “I gotta talk to ‘er real quick.” He jerked back around when he caught her moving to sit in his throne. "Hey, you know the rules."

She rolled her head along with her eyes, straightening up. "Yeah yeah, no one in the throne but you. Bet even Mae's not allowed, you're so damn picky." Mason glanced away. "She's not allowed is she?" He smiled and walked off. "Mason!"

 

Mae had her night clothes on when he walked into their room - thin shorts and a low-back silk tank top. 

“You mind tellin’ me what the fuck that was?” Mason asked her, and he hadn’t planned on coming in that hot, but here they were.

“Uh, I shot ‘er,” Mae said with a beaming smile, looking like she wanted nothing more than to make the little gesture a reality.

“No, I mean that kiss with Shorty. I know you like playin’ dirty, but that was just rotten.”

“I’m sorry, didn’t you say kisses were just kisses? What’s the big deal?”

“I didn’t shove my tongue down her throat.”

“Ah, you should’ve. Would’ve been so much better for you.”

His brows furrowed. “The fuck’s goin’ on with you?”

“I dunno, Mason, let’s look at the fact that you’ve got your old girlfriend strutting around like she owns the place.”

A knock at the door, and unexpectedly it opened. Tess poked her head through. “Sorry to interrupt whatever’s going on, but I got a question, Mason - if you two are sharing a bed, where do I sleep? Usually it's with you, but I don’t think honey baby here would appreciate that. I ain’t fond of sleeping with everyone else either.”

Mae smiled. “In here’s fine. I’m bunking with Shorty at the Overboss’s quarters.”

“The hell you are,” Mason countered. “You’re _my_ girl, Mae, you aren’t gonna sleep in bed with another guy.”

“Well,” Tess whispered. “I see this is a bad time. Later, then.”

They both ignored her.

“She came in just to piss me off, Mason,” Mae said as soon as the door closed. “I want her gone.”

“Tess was a Pack member, I can't just kick her out. Can I just say, jealousy ain’t a good look for you.”

“Yeah well same goes for you, and I gotta deal with it every other day!”

“I fuck you when I get jealous, I don’t go and fuck someone else.”

She stepped back. “Who said I was gonna fuck Shorty?”

“You’re spiteful, kitten, I wouldn’t put it passed you.” A lie of course, but if his kitten wanted to be vicious, he was gonna snarl right back.

She huffed out a harsh laugh, then stepped closer again. “Well, Shorty would probably be a pretty fucking great lover, and one that doesn't keep his old girlfriend around. Get rid of Tess or I’ll show you just how spiteful I can be.”

And just like that, images of her and Shorty together went through his mind like a flip book. “All right, this behavior of yours? It ain’t fuckin' cute. Even I can keep it back some. You don’t think I hate it when you say your old guy’s name in your sleep? You don’t think I’m not pissed the fuck off that you’re still in love with someone who’s fuckin’ dead?!”

He regretted the words before the last one had even left his mouth. Mae stepped back like he had slapped her, and her eyes darted away from his, looking everywhere but up at him. She turned and opened the door, and Mason caught her arm. “Wait. Mae, I didn’t…”

He wished she had turned around and punched him, beat her hands against his chest, screamed at him and told him how much of an asshole he was. Instead she just kept walking, her arm slipping from his grip. She didn’t look back, said Shorty’s name real quiet and the raider was beside her in an instant. Mason fucking hated how he was always there when she needed someone other than him. Just one look shot his way and he was there for Mae with shoulder to lean on.

The Pack member followed her out of Backstage like a lost puppy, and the door shut quietly behind them.

Mason took in a slow breath through his nose, willing himself to calm down, but the anger quickly swelled through his body and he picked up a vase from the table near the door, throwing it against the wall. The glass shattered and rained to the ground, along with the red star bottle caps that Mae collected.

 _“Apparently they unlock some awesome treasure in the Mojave desert,”_ She’d told him, laying on top of him in their bed, her chin on his chest. _“I’m gonna go there one day, try and get to it myself.”_

 _“You really wanna go that far?”_ Mason had questioned. _“You’d be gone for fuckin’ months.”_

_“It’d be so exciting, big guy, going all that way. I’d love for you to come with me, but I don’t expect you to leave the Pack to make the journey.”_

_“… Don’t wanna be away from you that long, but I know I can’t stop you. We’ll see what happens. Maybe we will make the trip together.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah. They got casinos up there, right? I’ve always been a betting man.”_

 He was willing to leave the Pack for months for her, but he couldn’t kick out someone who had Mae seeing red just because of a stupid code? He got pissy when she simply hugged Kellogg, and he was giving her shit for being upset over an actual kiss with someone he had an intimate history with.

They’d never fought like that. Mae got occasionally upset, sure, and Mason got aggressive. But they never resorted to shouts, to ugly words and hurt feelings. It settled heavy in his stomach, weighed down his heart like it was filled with sand. He sat down on the bed, head in his hands.

A knock against the doorjamb, and he looked up to see Tess leaning against it.

“So if she’s bunking somewhere else, mind if I stay in here tonight? Couple of your guys are hitting on me pretty heavily.” She stepped further in. “They’re cute and all, but they’re not you.”

Heated anger bloomed in his chest. “Nah. You need to leave.”

She put her hands palm-side up. “All right, all right. You’re clearly not in the mood. I’ll take the recovery—“

“I mean you need to get outta my territory.”

She furrowed her brows. “Uh, what? In case you forgot, honey, you said I’m always welcome here.”

He stood up and advanced, wrapping his hand around her neck and pinning her to the wall. “This is your fuckin’ fault. You just had to show and screw things up.”

“It’s not my fault you’re a fucking asshole, Mason," she retorted, voice strained. "I heard what you said to her. I don’t need context to know that what you said was real fuckin’ low.”

His grip tightened for a moment before he let her go and stepped back.

Tess sighed, rubbing at her throat. “Can’t say I didn’t miss your hand around my neck, even if that was a bit harder than usual.”

He sat down on the bed again. “You shouldn’t’ve been listening in on us.”

“You know me. Nosy as hell.” She wandered closer. “You need to release that frustration, honey. I’m right here. We both know you can’t sleep with one woman for long. It’s not in your nature.” She took his face in her hands and lifted so he met her eyes. “Let your sweetheart take care of you.”

He spoke when her lips were less than an inch from his, voice low. “I see you again, I’ll sic every fuckin’ mutt we have on you. Get outta here.”

 

* * *

 

 “That’s why you get that look whenever I call you ‘angel’,” Shorty said, his fingers trailing lightly up and down her back.

Mae had told him everything, not only about the fight but about Cig. She was tucked against him on her bed, a leg and arm draped over him. “Yeah.”

“I’m sure Mason didn’t mean it, princess.”

“Sure seemed like he did.”

“Well… lookin’ at it through his perspective, it is kinda a bummer. If you were my girl, I think I’d be at least a little insecure about you lovin’ someone else.”

“You’re not supposed to defend him.”

“Just tryna be fair. Strange for a raider, yeah, but this shit’s serious. You should try and talk it out.”

“I don’t wanna.”

“But you want things fixed, don’t ya?”

“… Mhm.” She felt him shrug, and she sighed. “Can we just sleep? I’ll go in the morning.”

“We both know you ain’t gonna be able to.”

“Oh fuck you for knowing me so well.” She sat up. “Fine. Let’s go. But if I find them together again I’m killing her and shooting him.”

“That’s fair, too.”

 

 

  
Mason was at his throne when they returned home. Mae and Shorty exchanged a glance, then the raider whistled to the late nighters.

“Give the bosses some privacy, boys,” he called, and they did as he said. Mae waited until the Backstage door closed behind them before approaching Mason’s throne. He seemed to be deep in thought, not noticing her until she spoke.

“I expected Tess to be hanging off of you,” she said, voice quiet.

He looked up from the spot on the ground he was staring at, eyes widening for a moment. “… I kicked ‘er out.”

Now it was her turn to be surprised. “Thought you said you couldn’t.”

“I was gettin’ a ‘it’s her or me’ vibe.”

“And you picked me, huh.”

“You think I wouldn’t?” After a moment she shook her head, and he shifted. “… So, you didn’t sleep with Shorty?”

“You think I would?”

He shook his head.

She stood there for a moment, the air crackling between them with unspoken words and the awful ones they had thrown at each other. Then Mae reached out, grazing his cheek with a featherlight touch, and Mason lashed his hand out to pull her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his cheek to her ribcage.

“I’m sorry, kitten,” he told her. “I’m a fuckin’ asshole, I know.”

She raked her fingers through his hair. “Does it really bother you?”

He sighed and leaned back in his throne, pulling her along with him so she was straddling his lap. “Can’t say it doesn’t. I don’t like tryin’ to compete with someone who ain’t even around no more.”

She ran her hands up his chest to grip his shoulders. “Mason, my love for Cig doesn’t change my love for you. I miss him, sure, but you’re the one who matters the most to me now. And those nights you hear me say his name? They’re nightmares. Nothing more.” She cupped his face, soothed a thumb over his cheek. “There’s no competition when it comes to you, big guy.”

He cradled the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair, and pulled her down into a kiss. She melted against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Let’s not fight like that again, all right?” Mason said. “Out to wound each other, that ain’t us. You’re the best thing I got, Mae. I don’t wanna hurt you like that.”

“Like that?” she repeated.

“Well there’s the good kinda pain, too.”

“Mmm, very true,” she mumbled, leaning in to kiss him. Mason stood and hefted her in his arms, not breaking their lips apart as he carried her towards Backstage.

 

 

Stripped down and straddling him, Mae felt that same feeling spread through her, remembering Tess lounging so closely to her alpha. It was like a storm, thick clouds inside her chest and lightning bouncing off her ribcage.

“I hated it,” she mumbled, digging her nails into his chest. “Seeing her with you. I fucking hated it.”

Mason reached up and shook her hair loose so it spilled over her neck, falling like a curtain around her face. “Think I change my mind. Jealousy is a good look for you.”

“Well enjoy while it lasts, ‘cause now that she’s gone, I don’t see it happening again.”

“‘Less I call ‘er back here,” Mason teased, and he smirked when Mae’s hand lashed to grab his throat.

“She gets within ten feet of you and I’ll have her ripped apart.” Mason groaned as she sunk down on his cock, and she felt the sound vibrate under her palm. She started a slow and rolling pace, and as she carved her nails down his chest she could only picture Tess’s doing the same.

“Am I better than her, Mason?” she asked quietly, his name leaving her as a hesitant whisper. Something glinted in his eyes that she couldn’t quite make out through the dimness of their room, and he sat up to kiss her, his hand settling on her waist, moving with her as she rolled her hips.

“In every single fuckin’ way,” he promised.

“So… this counts?” She hated how fucking insecure she sounded.

“Best I ever had, kitten.”

With a smile she wrapped her arms around him and swayed sideways so he ended up on top of her. She hooked her legs behind his back and he fucked her slow, a comforting grip on the roots of her hair while his other hand held onto her thigh. It was gentle, and Mae felt a bit strange about it. Mason never did gentle.

“Baby?” she whispered after a while longer, raking her fingers over the back of his head.

“You know I love you, right?” he said, lifting his head from her shoulder to press his forehead against hers. “I shoulda turned ‘er around as soon as she showed up. Maybe none of this would've happened.”

She gave him a smile. “Maybe it needed to. Now c’mon, fuck me like you mean it.”

He gave an exaggerated sigh and flipped her over. “Try and treat you gentle for once and what do I get?”

She canted her ass against him. “I don’t think gentle is for us.” He slid into her teasingly slow, and Mae bucked back against him, humming in approval as he rolled his hips when he bottomed out.

“Think you’re right,” he agreed, gathering her hair into his fist and tugging a curve into her throat. Mae grinned as soon as he started pistoning into her, the bed jouncing violently. The man really knew how to go from 0 to 60 in no time at all. It wasn’t long before her senses were scattered, the only things getting through to her being the feeling of Mason’s cock, the sound of the headboard clattering against the wall and her own cries of ecstasy.

Then a snap from underneath them, and the upper right of the bed crashed down.

“Uh oh,” Mason mumbled, his grin audible.

“You are so fucking _dead_ —!” The last word turned into a high pitched cry as Mason yanked her up using her hair, his fist keeping her suspended by the resilient strands. Her expression twisted and her brows furrowed as he kept fucking her, rolling his hips up into her arching body. Mae grabbed his forearm and clawed into his flesh in retaliation.

“You always make the prettiest noises, kitten,” Mason praised over her gasps and moans, his other hand between her thighs to give attention to her clit.

“Faster,” she choked out, and then her body was bouncing in his lap and her head was being pulled against his shoulder. A deep wavering moan left her craned throat as her orgasm sped towards her, coiling hot and tight inside her. “Harder!” 

Mason moved his hand from between her thighs to wrap an arm around her torso, holding her still as he thrust into her.

“Fuck, that’s it, that’s it, c’mon! _Mason_!”

He sunk his teeth into her neck, his hips snapping against her as his rhythm faltered. Once she stopped pulsing around him it only took a few more thrusts before he was coming inside her.

She sat in his lap for a moment, catching her breath. She could feel his cum leaking out of her, pictured it trickling down his cock and she couldn’t help the dreamy sigh that left her.

When she finally lifted herself off of him, she stood up and folded her arms under her chest, staring at the broken leg of the bed.

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I,” Mason mumbled.

“You broke my bed, you jackass. Do you know how long it took me to find one this big?”

“So we’ll push the mattress off and have a new frame made or somethin’. No big deal.”

“It was _my_ bed, Mason!” She noticed his smile, and he must've been thinking the same thing she was. This kind of fight was so much fucking better.

 

* * *

 

 _I’ll be back soon, kitten,_ he’d whispered to her, placing a kiss on her cheek. She was still half asleep, only managed to hum in response and feel his weight lift off the mattress before she drifted off again. Now two days have passed and he still wasn’t back.

The tight worry in Mae’s chest never left, the frozen feeling at the edges of her mind didn’t thaw. A thousand reasons went through her mind, but one stuck with her. What if he’d gone after Tess? What if he felt bad for kicking her out after all? What if they ran away together?

Finally, _finally_ that theory was put to rest when the Alpha returned. She shot up from his throne like a bullet. “Where have you been? You had me worried sick!”

“Sorry kitten,” he told her, holding something behind his back. Something that had surrounding Pack members staring. “I still felt fuckin’ terrible for everything, so I went out to find… I dunno. An apology gift or somethin'. Couldn’t find anything nice enough till— ow!” He flinched and retracted a hand from behind him.

“Mason,” she said warily. “What d’you have behind your back?”

“Uh… you like animals, right? So...” He revealed his other hand, dangling a Yao Guai cub by its scruff. “He was left behind by his mother, I’m guessing he’s a runt.”

She reluctantly took the cub from him, holding it up to get a better look at it. It did seem a bit small, though it was nearly half the size of Nova. “Mason…” Her wary expression broke when she huffed out a laugh, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment. “You can’t just get me a Yao Guai.”

“Why not?” he shrugged with genuine confusion, and sometimes he could just be so fucking cute.

The cub in her hands rasped out a small noise, and Mae fell in love with it. She tucked it against her chest, scratching its neck and getting a happy nuzzle from the animal. “You know what? This is a great gift. Thank you.” She put a hand up to stop him when he opened his mouth. “You’re still in trouble for the bed.” His shoulders slumped, and Mae shot him a smile before sitting down on the ground to let Icarus and Nova sniff the new zoo member.

Mason sat next to her. “You gonna name ‘im?”

“Of course I am. Think I’ll go with… Armada.”

Mason smiled. “So you really like ‘im.”

“Yeah.” She pulled him into a kiss. “Thanks, big guy.”

“Anything for you, kitten.” 


End file.
